Conventional home or office workout systems and equipment are generally standalone devices requiring dedicated floor space. Even equipment that may be folded and stowed away requires dedicated floor space to be used. Available space within the home or office often limits the types of workout equipment, and the types of exercises that may be performed on the workout equipment. Further, many workout systems may each have features that are redundant from one another. For example, multiple pieces of workout equipment may each have a respective seat or bench that cannot be used with other pieces of equipment.
Moreover, workout equipment for resistance training include respective sets of weights or other forms of resistance. For example, a cable-based weight training machines may include a weight stack, each weight stack having a plurality of rectangular plates. The weight stack is only operable with its respectively associated cable-based weight training machine, and limited to the exercises capable of being performed with the particular cable-based weight training machine. Thus, in order to have the ability to perform a wider variety of exercises, additional machines, and weight types are necessary. For example, a bench and free weights may be needed to complement the cable machine. To utilize the bench and free weights, different types of dumbbells, barbells, and weighted plates may be needed. This additionally adds to the bulk and space requirements for a home or office gym setup.
“All-in-one” type adjustable workout equipment may be available, with adjustable weights, adjustable seating and standing positions, as well as the ability to be folded and stowed away. However, in the confines of a small office or room, even these singular pieces of workout equipment require floor space for the adjustable seat, and accompanying form of resistance when used. Moreover, in an office or home setting, the noise caused by the movement of equipment and performance of exercises on the equipment may cause distractions to other people in the immediate vicinity. Therefore, the combination of space requirements and the distraction caused by conventional weight training equipment makes the use of such equipment impractical.
Accordingly, workout equipment that utilizes an existing chair to reduce the space required, and distractions caused, is provided below.